


Paper Crown

by TereziMakara



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Mabel made a paper crown!





	Paper Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/)** comm!  
>  Prompt: _paper_.  
>  Many thanks to [](http://liadtbunny.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[liadtbunny](http://liadtbunny.dreamwidth.org/)** for the paper crown idea!

And she looks great in it, too!

**Author's Note:**

> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/160212850141/mabel-in-a-paper-crown-created-for-the-fan)


End file.
